


Tactum Sanitas

by JorrunFulhelm



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McCoy has feelings, Misunderstandings, Space Doctors, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorrunFulhelm/pseuds/JorrunFulhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has been hurt, but luckily he has an excellent doctor, or rather un-luckily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un beta-ed, owns nothing. Title is Latin for Healing Touch.  
> All Vulcan culture contained below is either commonly used in Fan-cannon or my personal head cannon.

Jim jogged down the corridor towards the medical bay. He had been alerted that their most recent away mission had not gone as planned. In fact, from what he was told there had been some serious injuries and the team had been beamed directly into Dr. McCoy's sick bay. As he approached the double doors there was crowd gathered, all hovering anxiously in groups of two or three. Upon closer inspection he realized the people outside sick bay were nurses and a few members of their away team being treated for minor burns and cuts. 

"What's going on here?" The Captain asked. He caught a nurse by the arm stopping him in his path to run a tricorder over an ensign. The nurse was a little perturbed in being derailed from his task but upon recognizing the Captain he lowered his expression.

"Sir, we are treating the others out here in the hall. Lt. Commander Spock has received some serious injuries and Dr. McCoy ordered us out, for privacy's sake." Jim's expression lifted in surprise his blue eyes wide. It must be very serious for Bones to kick everyone out of the med bay, indeed even patients who need care.

Just as Jim opened his mouth to reply a startled cry rang through the doors. Even though the doors were shut tight the wail was loud and desperate enough to stop everyone in the hallway in their tracks. That couldn't have been Spock, not the ever calm ever stoic Spock. Another pitiful cry squeezed its way past the doors and in an instant Jim knew this must be dire. He ordered the other staff in the hall further down the corridor. Once everyone else had moved away Jim pressed his ear against the door. His heart pounded in his chest, his cheeks must have been hot because the metal of the doors was strikingly cold on his face. He could hear Bones cursing and moving things around. 

He could do this, he was Captain and if Spock really was hurt as bad as it sounded he was going in there. He just needed to pull himself together. Another wail had him bursting in. So much for that plan.

Spock did not even notice that Jim had walked in he was in too much pain. His eyes were closed and he was chanting, trying to maintain some sort of control. The away mission was supposed to be routine. There was a small crew, a few science officers and security personnel but somehow it had all managed to go wrong. They were attacked. Everything had happened so fast, so fast in fact that Spock had his hand crushed in a door. Bones had immediately given him some sort of pain medication and yet it was not working. Spock was trying to control the sounds coming out of his mouth, he had already let slip too many sounds of distress. Bones waved his friend over and leveled him with a look that Kirk had rarely ever seen. Serious was not the word for it. Not even the life threatening Space scared face that Bones gave him the day they first met would compare.

"Bones, how bad is it?" Jim tried not to look at Spock, tried not to look at the mangled fingers on his right hand. They were twisted, bent at an odd angle and were a pea soup green color. It made Kirk's stomach turn. 

"Not going to lie Jim, it's bad. I've dosed him as much as I dare. Problem is he is still in too much pain for me to really work on his fingers. I need to reset them, but....it's not...that easy. Never is, with his kind." Leonard needed a drink. A big one. He knew more about Vulcan biology and culture than most, and in his line of work that was saying something. Since he was first given his roster for the Enterprise crew he decided to study up on all the different lifeforms he would be caring for. It was only logical. Bones gave a gruff laugh. Logical, indeed.

"What do you mean 'not that easy'? I mean look at him Bones, he is barely hanging in there. What can I do to help?" Jim looked so earnest, his blue eyes shining. 

"Well, to be honest Jim, this is extremely delicate and personal. I don't know if Spock will let you help, but damn it I have to do something. I considered hypo-ing him into oblivion....but something about his Telepathic mind is keeping him conscious. I think it is a way to protect himself." As he was talking the Doctor was loading another hypo spray, his brow was furrowed as he spoke. Sweat gathered there and at the base of neck. Throughout this all Spock was kneeling on the floor his damaged hand clutched closely to his chest. He was also sweating, which was a marvel. A small whimper made it past his iron will. Any minuet now Spock knew he was going to lose all self control. Never in his life had he endured so much pain, not even the great Pon Farr could rival the shear agony he now faced. He fell back into chanting, hoping beyond all hope that vocalizing might help his concentration.

"Delicate? Per-personal, you dare tell me that this is too personal? Just spit it out, he is gonna lose it, then we will have to deal with a broken Vulcan and I'm not about to explain that to Starfleet Command!" Jim was nearly as frantic as Spock was. "What is the big deal and make it quick, Bones."

"Ok, ok. Vulcan's hands are very sensitive. Not only because they have almost three times more nerve endings in their hands but also because it is the mode for their telepathy. That being said they, meaning Vulcans, use their hands for bonding and as an alternative to the sexual act itself. So, touching is highly personal and this is extremely painful. We are about to reset his fingers and possibly cause him severe sexual pain." Jim was staring. Actually staring at the doctor. It was too much, too much information too fast. But it had to be done right? Right.

"Right, well it is that or...or broken fingers. I guess, I will hold him and you can...er...set things?" Jim ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be awful. Awful and awkward. Bones stepped behind Spock and jabbed his neck with yet another dose of pain killer. He then knelt down, to be eye level with his patient.

"Spock, listen to me pointy, hey...there you are...Ok Jim is here and he is going to help me get you back right. But, it's gonna hurt, and it well I hope things won't be uhh...distressing for you. And...I'm sorry." Bones would later deny his apology, and anyone who asked got threatened with a booster shot for the Marqualian Pox. As Bones spoke he motioned for Jim to come around behind Spock to help hold him. 

Jim felt odd, being this close to his first officer. He was on his knees his chest pressed warmly to Spock's back. Spock barely registered that Jim was there, until he felt an arm, a sure arm wrap around his torso. At this moment neither could tell who was keeping whom upright, Spock was sure if Jim was not holding him by now he would slumped on the floor. 

Bones was on the floor, keeping his eyes on Jim's. He slowly reached towards the mangled hands. The left hand was guarding the right, keeping it closer the body. The moment that the doctor made to pull that hand out of the way Spock's eyes widened. 

"Don't." He rasped. Well, thought Jim, he must be far gone to use contractions. The captain tightened his grip minutely. Bones tried again and this time he said, "Hey, come on. I need to see that hand. I'm the doctor here, remember?" His voice was deep and yet soft, trying to pour all that unused bed side manner into one sentence. He kept talking, "That's it. Jesus, man, these look bad. Just let me look at them, not going to do anything yet." Spock's left hand now lay limply in his lap. Bones' hands were now sweetly wrapping around Spock's right wrist, thumbs moving in gentle circles.

Spock now finally looked down at the hands touching him. The pain was still screaming at him, but a new sensation was blossoming, one of heat and desire. Bones ran his fingers over the last three digits assessing the damage without applying any sort of pressure. Spock's face had gone slack, his mind torn in two. Never before had he experienced this level of pain and pleasure together. His cheeks he could feel were flushed and no doubt bright green. Jim had tightened his grip yet again against the trim chest in his arms. He was watching with an odd fascination, and in a crazy moment he was struck with an idea. Blue eyes searched for the doctors, he was ready. They both were, now only if they could hold onto a hurt pain crazed Vulcan. 

"Ok, Spock, now I have to fix these fingers. On my count....one...two..." Before he could get to three Bones pulled his patented early strike maneuver. He grabbed all three fingers and pulled them into the correct alignment. At the very same moment Kirk had managed to sneak his other hand down and run his fingers over Spock's left hand which had been forgotten in his lap. 

All of this came as too much for the poor Vulcan. Thank goodness he was already on the floor, because if not he would have collapsed at that very moment. Spock's mouth was frozen in a silent scream, his right hand in agony and his left in ecstasy. Bones swore and fell back onto his ass. He needed a drink, in fact he wanted a few. Jim extracted himself as calmly and as carefully as possible before sitting back on his haunches unsure of himself at the moment. 

Spock was...well for lack of a better term... checked out. He did not know if the drugs had finally caught up with him or if it was all the nuro-chemicals that were flooding his brain but he was numb. Bones and Jim hauled him up and got him into a bio bed. He was still in his Science officer uniform so they decided to try and make him a bit more comfortable. There had not been time when he arrived to get him into a gown. Jim went for his regulation boots and Bones began to pull his shirt up and over his head being mindful of his injured hand. If the good doctor noticed the wet stain on the front of his pants he did not say anything. He would finish changing him and cleaning him up when the Captain left. Doctors were funny that way, about patient privacy. Besides, Bones thought, he had embarrassed his fellow officer enough for one day.

"Well, that was....not fun." Jim couldn't think of anything else to say. Him and Bones decided on that drink. They sat in the middle of the floor, in the med bay with nothing but the quiet thumping of Spock's heartbeat coming from the bio bed. They would have to fill out reports about the day but neither felt inclined at the moment, they would rather drink in silence and wait until Spock regained consciousness. They would have to tell him what happened....

TBC....


	2. Excitare Me *teaser*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock wakes, and Kirk and McCoy then have to explain themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, unbeta-ed. More headcannons about stuff. Translation is Latin. It means "Wake me".

Spock was starting to wake. He could hear men talking, most likely the Captain and Dr. McCoy but for some reason they sounded muffled. He remembered when he was a boy and he had dunked his head under the water in his bath tub. His father argued that "bath tubs" were a human thing and had no part in a Vulcan house hold, but his mother had insisted. The sound of his mother's voice telling him it was time to get out reminded him of the quality of the voices he was hearing now. 

The pain medication must have been keeping him somewhat subdued but he was starting to come around and would soon begin to fully wake. Spock was struggling to remember why he was in the sick bay, for a moment he thought he would wake in his room to a normal alarm. The steady pulsing of the heart monitor was the first clue that he was in a bio bed.

The voices were getting clearer.

"Jim, we have to explain to him what happened! It is his right as a patient!" Leonard was pacing, a glass of whiskey sloshing in his hand. They were arguing, not surprising. 

"Yeah yeah I know that Bones but I mean do we have to tell him ALL of it? I mean...we kinda....violated his personal space....not to mention-"

"He has a right to know! Knowing how his logical brain works he will understand our reasoning! *sigh* I hope." The doctor did not sound convinced, if anything he sounded upset. Jim was about to form a rebuttal when Spock groaned and began to sit up. Immediately they were both on him. Leonard pressed a hand to his side, presumably to take his pulse and Jim just kept staring at him those brows knitted in worry.

"Wha-what happened?" Spock asked his voice rough. He began to sit up again this time managing with just a little bit of help. Leonard put a pillow behind his back and then checked the read out from the bio bed. Everything seemed to be fine, he was a bit groggy from all the meds but with his metabolism he would be fine in a few hours. 

Jim wanted to put his hand on Spock's arm, he had to will himself to be still. After learning more about the how/what of their more personal practices Jim was beyond curious. It was a very dangerous thing. 

"Well, you were on an away mission that went badly, very badly..." The doctor griped, "and your hand was smashed in door from what I understand. You had three broken fingers on your right hand." Spock lifted an eyebrow, no wonder he was out of it. 

Spock's eyes fluttered closed and memories of the previous night came flooding back. The pain, the trauma, the loss of control. A barely contained twitch racked the Vulcan's body, he would chalk that one up to the drugs.

"Listen Spock, there...well there is some more." Jim looked rather guilty. Spock began to examine his right hand, the fingers seemed to be healing and they were no longer swollen. He flexed them experimentally, wincing only slightly. What did Jim mean by more? How much more could there have been? 

"How long have I been out?" Spock queried. "And what do you mean by 'more' Captain?" His head felt fuzzy and he did not care for it. There was something there, but the more he tried to concentrate on it the easier it slipped away from him. It was frustrating and Spock was sure that he would have a headache later. 

"Well, *cough*, uhhh Bones? Do you want to tell him?" Jim looked nervous, and well to be honest a bit scared. Considering everything they have been through with Nero and Khan he wasn't sure why the Captain would be nervous now.

"Why me damn it? Fine, fine! Well, understanding Vulcan biology as I do I realized how uhhh...uncomfortable resetting your fingers might be. I might have explained some things to Jimmy here who took it upon himself to help balance that pain with some...uhh...pleasure." Leonard couldn't believe what he was saying, it was beyond crazy. More than once since yesterday he had pulled up his agreement with StarFleet making sure that he was within his rights as a doctor to....what had the exact wording been? 'Take all reasonable efforts to sooth and care for any patient in his care' Did this fall into that category?

This time both of Spock's eyebrows rose high to his forehead. Jim was staring at his feet and Dr. McCoy would not exactly meet his eyes, both of them wondered exactly what they had gotten themselves into....


	3. transierunt digitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The get together, I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta-ed of course. Still owns nothing. translation means "crossed fingers"

Spock was silent for almost 60 full seconds, and in that time both Jim and Leonard had begun to shift uncomfortably. Neither one could meet their science officer's eyes, not for more then a second at most. Spock was still fuzzy from the drugs but he definitely heard what the doctor had told him. Pl-pleasure? His brain stuttered, and then supplied the most overloading memory of intense pleasure he has ever experienced...His left hand tingled and a twist down in his gut had him flushing green.

"Spock? Are you alright?" Jim finally looked up to see the Commander flushed and dazed. His questions pulled Leonard from his embarrassment and back into Doctor mode in the time it took to stride to the bio bed. He checked the readings. 

"Look the meds are still in your system. There will be plenty of time to...talk...about all this when you have fully rested. For now, try to get some sleep. Doctors orders." Spock just nodded and began to lay back down. With that Leonard drug Jim out the the room and into his office. 

"Hey!" Jim protested. "You don't have to pull on the uniform!" He tried to straighten his shirt out which now had a stretched spot.

"Well that went well...." Leonard sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "And by 'well' I mean shitty. Just so you know."

"Yeah" Jim sighed. "I know. I mean what are we supposed to do now? We explained things and he just sat there, maybe its like you said and the pain meds haven't worn off yet?" Jim perched on the desk beside his friend and fellow officer.

"No, no. I just said that so he would have an easy out. His metabolism if different and his body will filter toxins alot faster than a humans. I keep seeing his face, like he didn't know what to do. He looked so....Jim I don't know what to do here." Leonard's voice got softer and softer as he spoke. Jim had rarely even seen his friend so lost. Bones hadn't looked this lost when he got divorced, not even when he had lost custody of his daughter. He turned into Jim's strong arms, and pressed his face into the warm chest. "Jim....what did we do?" All he could do was hold his friend tighter. In truth Jim and Leonard had wandered into territory neither one of them could have expected.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

Spock woke once again in the bio bed, this time clear headed and with a slightly better grasp on his situation. He studied his fingers and having moved them sufficiently he climbed out of bed ready to return to duty. He found his uniform neatly folded in a nearby chair. He dressed and signed his discharge paperwork all without having to face Dr. McCoy.

His luck ran out though by the time he made it to the turbo lift. When the doors opened he found the Captain waiting for him.

"Oh, Hey! I was just on my way to check on you...that is...to see how you are feeling." Jim babbled. It was one of the things the Captain did when he was nervous or upset.

"I am perfectly fine. Thank you." Spock entered the lift and they began the short trip to the Command deck. "Captain, I would like to speak to you privately, Sir." Jim pressed the button to stop the lift. He was worried, in fact Spock could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. All of the Vulcan's senses were assaulted with signs of the Captain's distress. "I wanted to express my gratitude for your assistance with my recent injuries. I realize that in a situation you did what you felt was....necessary. Your efforts were much appreciated."

Spock nodded like he was finished with a speech he was practicing. He moved to start the lift again but Jim stopped him with a gentle hand on the arm. 

"Anytime...Commander. I mean that." Jim's voice was soft and his eyes shone with intense sincerity. "But I am not the only one you should be talking to....Bones took this whole thing pretty hard....alot harder than I thought he would." With another tiny nod Spock restarted the turbo lift. He would speak to the doctor when he finished his shift and had reviewed his reports. They both stepped out of the lift and onto the bridge ready to get back to normal, or as normal as their lives had become so far.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

The door to Dr. McCoy's office beeped. "Enter." Leonard had been holed up in his office since the 'incident' as he now called it. First he had violated, or at least helped to violate a patient in his care, then he had lost it in front of his Commanding officer. So yeah, he had been drinking and doing paperwork since then. He of course got the update that Spock had released himself from care on his PADD but it didn't make him feel any better.

Speaking of Spock, the science officer entered his office and sat quite primly in the only other chair across from the doctor's desk. "Doctor." He said calmly. He was too calm, if Leonard had a say, but there he sat quite still and at ease in the presence of someone who had hurt and humiliated him not 28 hours ago.

"*Cough* Mister Spock....is there something I could help you with?" Professionalism, yes that was the way to get through this.

"Yes, Doctor, I wanted to speak to you about my right hand. I have been experiencing some residual stiffness and joint pain." As Spock began to talk Leonard has risen from his seat and crossed to the front of his desk. Without another thought he took Spock's green wrist in his hand and was examining the fingers closely. A spark ran along Spock' skin as Doctor McCoy's fingers manipulated his ring finger back and forth.

"I have some salve that will numb the pain and help with the stiffness...." Leonard looked up to wide brown eyes. He had forgotten himself again and crossed too many lines without even asking. He sighed and set Spock's hand down gently. "Listen, I...Hell I need to apologize to you about what happened. I-I violated my own oath and your privacy and your-your...." Leonard couldn't even finish his sentence. He had planned out what he wanted to say and practiced it over and over and yet those damn human emotions got the better of him. He turned his back to Spock, he didn't want the Vulcan to see him so upset. 

"Doctor that was a medically necessary act and I would like to thank you for it. It has passed....it is gone." Spock stood,he could read the tension all over the doctor's back. He was unused to seeing this particular emotion from his fellow officer. It was something akin to sorrow or regret and it made him want to comfort the doctor. 

"No...Damn it! Don't you see it was only a moment ago!" Leonard yelled. 

"Doctor, I did not need any salve for my hands, I merely wanted to experience your touch one more time....." With that he thought the good doctor was going to faint. Instead he fell back on the corner of his desk and whispered...."Jesus."

 

TBC


	4. Albus Mendacium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spones get together, then Jim feels left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means "White Lies" in Latin. I don't know why I decided to do Latin terms...it seemed appropriate. Again, owns nothing and un beta-ed.

"Spock! You lied, you're a Vulcan you can't lie!" Leonard shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"Technically, I am half Vulcan. My human side allows for.... a slight bending of the truth." Spock replied. He straightened to his full height and clasped both hands together. "Forgive me Doctor, if I have over stepped my bounds." Perhaps he had misjudged the situation. It wasn't as if he was well versed in human relationships, in fact from what he normally saw they were messy and over involved. Spock was however drawn to the gruff doctor, he had been since the moment he laid eyes on him.

"Bending of the tr-Ugh! God save me from Vulcans! Even the half blooded ones!" Leonard reached in his desk and pulled out a small shot glass, and after a seconds pause he pulled out another. He then poured two shots and pushed one across his desk at said Vulcan. 

Spock eyed the amber liquid curiously. "Listen, I think we need to back up a bit, just so I know all the facts." Leonard tipped his glass back and slammed it down on his desk. 

"A logical thought, Leonard." Spock brought the glass to his lips. The alcohol burned his lips and down his throat but it left him pleasantly warm, something he did not take for granted on their ship. With a wave from Leonard he again sat down.

"Right, logic." The doctor huffed. He ran a hand through his hair and down over his face. How had his life become so complicated lately? "So, you get your hand crushed, I have to reset it in what was probably the most physically painful moment in your life, while Jim decides to rub your other hand to counterbalance any pain with...pleasure. And then you come in here and LIE to me only so you can feel me touching you again? Did I miss anything?" Leonard actually looked up to see if there would be any response plain on Spock's face.

"That is a sound analysis of our situation. However, I would like to expound on your conclusions. If I may?" There was silence and Spock tooks that to mean that he could continue. Truth be told Leonard was about to jump out of his skin. He was so nervous he thought he might experience that shot of whiskey in the reverse, but he also felt like his stomach was falling to his feet. 

Damn, he felt like a schoolgirl. His attention was immediately brought back to the moment as Spock began speaking again, this time his tone was soft and far more personal.

"Leonard, what you did for me was extraordinary. I was losing control....and then you appeared, in my mind. Strong and sure, and calm. You handled your duties admirably under great duress. There have been many times where I have undervalued your skills due to your over emotional responses, however....I find myself....most attracted...to you." Leonard's mouth was hanging open, he knew it. Damn if he didn't feel blood rushing to his face as well. "I know that you reciprocate some of those feelings, so denying them will only prolong our discussion."

"Wait, wait....what?! What do you mean 'reciprocate'?" Forgetting his embarrassment Leonard jumped to his feet again. He was around his desk in a few steps and set both hands on Spock's shoulders ready to tell him off. Before he could get another word out Spock gently took hold of his hand.

"Leonard, please. Allow me to show you what I mean." Spock's deep brown eyes soothed any anger the doctor might have had and instead he felt a calming wave wash over him. Then in the back of his mind he could feel Spock, like a separate entity gently probing, gently asking for permission. Leonard of course relaxed and allowed Spock to guide him to the corners of his mind he rarely ever visited. There buried underneath the exhaustion, the guilt over hurting his fellow officer, and the panic at being called out on his attraction were feelings of compassion, protectiveness, and endearment. Spock felt Leonard's jolt of surprise and then acceptance. Slowly he pulled his consciousness away, slipping his hand at last from Leonard's skin.

"Spock..." The doctor's voice was rough. "I-"

"Leonard", Spock cut in, "I believe the phrase is 'shut up'". With that the Vulcan leaned in and kissed him. Their warm lips pressed together in a slow slide that had sparks shooting up Leonard's spine. A tentative tongue ran along slightly green lips asking for admittance. 

They kissed and kissed for what seemed like forever. Somehow Leonard had been backed up to his desk and Spock's collar had been pulled aside. 

"So, does this mean....?" The doctor grabbed the back of his head, his cheeks burning again. 

"Yes. Vulcans do not enter into relationships lightly." Spock straightened again, a small curve tugging the corner of his lips. He fixed his collar and smoothed out his shirt. 

"Good, right. Good." Leonard laughed. He didn't know what to say other than that. What would Jim say when he told him? JIM! Leonard had almost forgot about his Captain and best friend. He would have to report their relationship to Jim, it was regulation after all. Before he could even voice this Spock spoke,

"We will inform the Captain of the change in our relationship. Would you care to take an evening meal with me?" All the good doctor could do was shake his head 'yes'. With that settled Spock excused himself and returned to the bridge. 

Leonard sat in his office stunned into silence. He decided this was a two shot sort of day and helped himself. 

On the bridge Spock typed out a standard message to the Captain explaining the change in his and the doctor's relationship. Jim's PADD dinged with a private message. He opened it and scanned it immediately. His eyes widened, and his head snapped up in the direction of the science station on the bridge. Did he just read what he thought? No, this must have been a mistake, a prank by some bold ensigns. 

Something unpleasant bubbled up in Jim's chest, something like jealousy. It was ugly and he didn't like it at all. The only problem was, who was he more jealous of? Spock or Bones?


	5. Quaestiones Scientiae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim will not be left out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title means "Questions of Science". Again, unbeta-ed and owns nothing....still.

"Mr. Spock, can I see you in my ready room?" Jim practically jumped out his chair, and stalked to his room. The PADD was gripped tightly in his hand, so tight that each of his knuckles were white. 

Spock dutifully followed, anticipating his captain's response but clearly unsure as to why he would want to address personal matters while on shift. The door swooshed closed behind them, which was the only sound in the room for a few minutes. Jim stood at the far end of what was normally their conference table his hands braced on the back of his chair. 

His face was a mix of emotions, each one passing then disappearing in a matter of moments. While Jim's inner struggle to form words continued Spock stood motionless, his hands clasped behind his back. The Vulcan tried to identify the facial expressions contorting his friends face but was unable to do so.

"Listen, Spock-" Jim began. 

"Captain." Spock interrupted. It was unlike his first officer to interrupt anyone especially someone who outranked him. "I understand that you have received my update concerning the change in relationship with Dr. McCoy." Jim's face turned dark, darker than Spock had ever seen. That was an emotion he was familiar with. Anger. Taking a few steps closer Spock began again, "We hope this will not impede our professional duties and we will continue to follow any and all Starfleet regulations." That was it, Jim had been burning the moment Spock opened his mouth. His face was red, his breathing shallow, his hands shaking. 

Jim threw the PADD in his hand at the nearest wall. "Don't you dare stand there and talk to me about regulations! I mean Jesus! Really? The two people I care most about in this whole damn universe start dating and you are talking about keeping things professional!!!" Jim began pacing, putting his hand in his hair and pulling. Spock lifted an eyebrow, he had to concentrate on not flinching at Jim's outburst. He did not like to see his friend and captain upset.

Jim seemed to sense the unease in the room and as soon as his anger had flared it subsided. He slumped into his seat, and covered his head with his hands. Overwhelming sadness washed over him like a lunar wave. Hot, embarrassing tears rolled down his face, hitting the table with a small 'tap' 'tap'. Jim knew that Spock was still in the room....in fact the Vulcan began to cross the room toward him.

"Spock, I uhh don't want to talk about it now...your report is...enough." 

"You need not say anything at all." Spock stretched out a hand and laid it gently on his friends. All at once Spock was overwhelmed with sensations and emotions all roiling like a sea during a storm.

Anger, loneliness, sadness, guilt, love.....

Understanding dawned on Spock as he pursued these feelings hidden deep within Jim's consciousness. Apparently Jim had been hiding his feelings for Leonard for some time...practically since they had met in the academy. Alongside those feelings were more for himself...attraction, affection....it was all there. 

Pulling himself gently out of Jim's mind Spock wonders if there is anything to be done about this. Humans and relationships can become overly complicated and he was unsure about the success rate of what he was planning. 

"Jim," the deep voice said, "You should collect yourself and then return to your shift. We can speak more about this tonight....if you wish...."

"Yeah," Jim's voice was rough, "That's fine."

"Jim...do you trust me?" Spock straightened to his full height now. He crossed the room to retrieve the neglected PADD. 

"Yes." Came the quiet answer.

"Then trust that I will find the best solution for this...for us." Spock was now determined to find a way for everyone to be as happy and healthy as possible. Undoubtedly Spock had picked that up from the good doctor. As Jim left his ready room, Spock typed a quick message to Leonard asking if he would meet him in his quarters on their synchronized breaks. They had many things to discuss.


	6. Capit Tres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock and Bones have a chat about Jim.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has gotten away from me a bit. Chapters are somewhat short but I hope they are good. Feedback is always appreciated! Owns nothing.
> 
> Title translation is "It Takes Three"

"You want to WHAT?" Leonard stared. Thank goodness he wasn't drinking at the time! It would be a shame to waste such good alcohol, especially when you could only get it when they put into a docking station. The replicated stuff never tasted like the real thing.

Spock cleared his throat to begin again, "I said, I think we should include The Cap-Jim in our relationship." How was Spock so calm? Well, ok....perhaps the doctor knew the answer to that but it was not everyday your new boyfriend? Lover? asked if you could include your mutual friend in your relationship. 

"I mean....how do you even know that is what he wants? How....what...." Leonard needed a drink. He knew he shouldn't indulge in front of Spock but he needed to calm his nerves. It wasn't that he was immediately opposed to the idea, in fact he harbored a thing for Jim for a long time. At the academy he had been rebuilding his life from the ground up, and Jim had always been there for him, helping when he could. He was one of the only reasons that the doctor had even managed to function. Leonard didn't think that Spock wanted to hear that he had feelings for their captain.

"Leonard, it was plain in Jim's mind his attraction to both of us...not to mention his long held regard for you." Spock finished by sitting on the corner of the bed, which was obviously not regulation standard. Apparently being the CMO came with certain...benefits. 

"Regard? Regard is not exactly the thing we share....it is not a good enough reason to-"

"He loves you Leonard." Spock said softly. His face was a blank mask but the tone of his voice told the doctor all he needed to know.

"Yes, I know," Leonard replied, "but I will not throw away what we have. It means too much to me, you....mean too much to me." The doctor was kneeling in front of his Vulcan, his mate. His hands wrapped around warm green ones, pouring comfort through their link.

"Including Jim in our relationship will not change what is between us...it might seem odd for humans, however, on Vulcan having multi-partner relationships is not out of the ordinary, outside of the Pon Farr that is." Spock's hands worked their way from his mates and to that handsome but gruff face he admired so much. 

"If you are sure..." Leonard began but was cut off by a deep kiss. Sparks danced behind the doctor's eyes and traveled down his spine, leaving small waves of pleasure in their wake. He gasped into the hot mouth attached to his. They practically melted together, pulling and gripping clothing.

A growl emanated from somewhere in the room neither man knowing whom it came from. Just as Leonard's hands found the hem of Spock's uniform an annoying beeping sound interrupted them. Leonard groaned, it was their alarm. Their breaks were over and they had five minutes to get back to their shifts. 

"Ask Jim to join us for dinner?" Leonard asked. 

"Of course." With another small peck, Spock smoothed out his uniform and turned to leave. The door closed with a swift breeze and once he was alone Leonard allowed himself to sigh. What was he getting himself into?


	7. Per Tertii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always folks: un betaed, owns nothing, Title means "by thirds"

Jim walked briskly down the officers corridor. Bones had sent him a private message shortly after the end of alpha shift saying that he wanted to see Jim in his quarters. After his outburst in his ready room he was nervous to talk to Bones. Would Spock be there too? Jim felt like falling through the floor, he hated what this was doing to him. He wasn't really an advocate for control, but he also knew where the line was and he had crossed it. As far as Jim was concerned the line was a few light years behind him now. He had reached the door far faster than he was prepared for, why did his feet have to betray him like that? 

Jim sighed, he really didn't want to explain to Bones what had happened this afternoon. Just to know that the doctor was finally with someone, he knew how much that took for him. How much trust Bones must have in Spock to even think about some sort of romantic relationship? Jim sighed again, he supposed that he should feel happy for his friends....then why was he so torn up inside? 

Just as Jim began another cyclical round of thought the door swooshed open. The doctor was in his black crewman's shirt and his uniform slacks, he looked comfortable. 

"Hey there kid, gonna stand in the doorway or come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, hey there Bones." Jim stopped only a few steps in. He had been in Bones' quarters before but there was one difference this particular time. Spock was perched on the small love seat against the far wall. He looked up from his book, saved his page, and set the book on the cushion next to him. 

"Good evening, Jim." Spock was as calm as could be. Jim was sure that after his conduct in the ready room Spock would at least avoid him or something. 

"Evening..." He replied, still stuck halfway into the room. A cold glass was stuck into his palm and Jim seemed to realize he was hovering. 

"Thought you could use a drink. Spock said it had been a stressful day...." Leonard took a sip of his own drink, something special he had been saving for awhile. He only broke it out for rare occasions and he thought that this certainly qualified. He was nervous too, like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. That is at least how is Granny used to put it. He tried to keep on eye on Jim and the other on Spock who had now stood to join their conversation. After what he heard about this afternoon he didn't want Jim's hot head getting the better of him again. 

"Thanks, you could say that." Here they were, all standing in some strange circle. A silence fell around them.

Finally Spock cleared his throat, "Jim, it is our intention to invite you into our current relationship." As he spoke he quietly slipped a hand into the Leonards, his cheeks turning a slight shade darker. 

This was a dream, it had to be. Maybe he had fallen on some rocky planet and had slid down a ravine, hitting his head. No, he hadn't heard him correctly he had some mind altering slug burrowing in his ears...

"Jim, did you hear what Spock just said?" Leonard's eyes were sharp and focused. He stared at his captain's blank face and he knew this wasn't going to go well. Well Leonard knew it wasn't going to be smooth sailing exactly, but this was not what he was expecting. 

Spock who had kept silent since his declaration watched patiently looking between his partner and what he hoped would be their new addition. Jim Kirk was unlike any human he had ever met....unlike any being he had ever met. It seemed he was unique even among humans. 

Jim was still reeling. Both of them? He could have both of them, in so many ways it was perfect....but in others he knew it would be hell. He didn't want to come between whatever budding relationship they had....he just knew it wouldn't work out well. 

"I--that is....Listen, it is not that I'm not flattered, and yeah....maybe I handled things badly this afternoon-which by the way I'm sorry" He pointedly looked at Spock, "I just..." Jim backed up a few steps as he spoke, "I just can't." He whispered. Without a second glance he turned and left the room double timing it back to his own quarters. He was nearly hysterical by the time he made it to his room. The second his door closed behind him Jim slid down it to the floor. 

Spock and Leonard were both stunned. Jim didn't believe in no win situations and he just retreated, from them. 

Jim didn't know why he ran...he didn't know why he was so scared of loving the two people in the universe he couldn't live without....he did know that he had left with the doctor's glass in his hand.


End file.
